onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Ranger94/The void century and the lost kingdom part 8
I am sorry for the delay. I cant promise that next week will be on time either but i will try. I have exams now so i dont have enaugh time to write these. But here is the next part hope i made it up to you guys :). We decided to attack Lafey and his men. Joy'(captain): Hercules, Diana show everyone to the armory. Listen up all of you. Be carefull what you do out there. Only attack Lafeys men. Leave the citizins and soldiers of this kingdom alone and if possible save as many of them as you can do you understand ? Morgan(first mate): Understood captain. Diana: What about our powers ?'' Joy: All bets are off! ''Crew: Understood !! Victoria(DF- has supersonic scream): Joy um I.. I ehm.. I mean captain i want to go with you. Joy: No ! You will stay here. Victoria: I want to help. They attacked me. This is my fault. Joy: Viki you are not a 100 % and we are going into battle i dont want anyone to be worried about you do you understand ?! Stay here and protect the ship and Wirt. He needs you right now. Viki reluctatnly agreed and stayed behind. Everyone grabbed a weapon from the armory. I kept my sword and we headed out. We ran as quick as possible. Nor the building or the allies or any obstacle slowed us down. We ran throught the narrow alies in no time at all and with each stepp the sounds of battle got lounder and louder. Unfortunately when we arrived the fighting was almost over. Tucs men were reduced to a small fraction and had we delayed any longer they would have been slaughtered. The enormous market place was almost a full circle witha a fountain in the middle. Lafeys men were everywere. There must have been 5000 in the square alone. Tucs forces weren’t presently in the kingdom they were deployed due to some reports of attacks through out his kingdom. He had only his royal guard of around 400 men left in the city. Lafey chose a very good time to attack. Securing the city and the palace before the return of the army would give him an advantage and a foothold for the rest of the forces that were supposed to arrive from Drum. However we had something to say about that! Before entering the plaza we discused the strategy. ''Joy: Now eveyryone listen this is how we wil attack. There are 9 of us. Nathaniel '(Df- Wolf) Samuel (DF-Bat), Hercules'(DF- bear)', Diana'(Df-harpy),' Stedvick, Lylia, Serenthia you guys will place your selves around the entire plaza like an encirculing net and will atack from each side. Don‘t let anyone slip away. Morgan and I will stay in the middle andIi will push straight through the forces to reach the palace on the other side. Morgan you will stay behind to fill up the gap. Everyone push from each side till none of there are standing !'' Samuel : Why cant we just push straight forward and slaughter as many as we can manage ? ? ? '' ''Morgan : Dont question the captains orders moron! Samuel : Ok Morgan you have been asking for this a long time. I have enaugh of you ! Joy: Shut up Sam ! We can‘t just attack without a plan. If they escape many inocent lives could be lost and damage could be done to the city. If we confide them to this plaza we minimaze the damge. Samuel: Oh i am sorry captain you are right. I didn‘t realize it. Joy: Look Samuel, Nathaniel i understand that you want to harm and kill as many sa you can but don‘t do anything reckles! Everyone you know what to do so go ! Crew : OK Joy: Oh and one more thing . DON‘T GET IN MY WAY. I AM GOIN FOR LAFEY AND I AM NOT LEAVING THE CASTLE WITHOUT HIS HEAD! ''The crew obeyed my commands without question. In a mater of seconds everyone was sccatered around the circule of the plaza. Tucs soldiers were fighting bravely. ''Captain Bardoss:Come on men rally toogether. We won‘t give up we will fight for our king to the death. ALL HAIL KING TUC!!!! ALL HAIL THE KINGDOM OF TAU’R. FOR THE KING RRARAARRAARARGHGH. I watched the commander of Tucs men as he ralied his troops even on the brink of defeat they didn‘t falter didn‘t subcome to despair. They were willing to put down their lives for their king. Morgan: Captain everyone is in possition. (with that said joy jumped upon the roof of the highest building in the vicinity. He made himself perfectly visable ) Joy: LAAAFAAAAAYYYYY !!!!!!!! (Even the air itself feared Joy at that moment. Here was a man full of rage yet abe to control it. Wielding an enormous power of mind, body and will. His mind was set only on one thing. Lafey the commander of the army that attaked Victoria, that crushed Wirts leg and thretened the kingdom of his friend. There was no tought of mercy in his mind. The fools that stood between him and his prey would soon find out that is not wise to anger the captain of the Hermes. That day would stay in the mind of everyone that survived.) They stood styl. No one dared to ask who or what i was. It was asi f they could feel that their executionair has just arrived and they just gave up on living. With everyones gaze fixed on me i yelled. Joy: Listen to me soldiers of Drum. We have come to seek retribution for the wrongs you caused us and this kingdom. There is nowhere for you to run. Those that will give up will be spared however if you choose to opose us your crimes won‘t be forgiven and your lives will end today. You have been warned ! .... ( There was a silence until one of the soldiers started to laugh) Drum soldier: We surender ? There are 5000 of us and you are just one don‘t be rediculous. The soldier started laughing and did not take my threat seriously. They believed to have the upper hand. With that i jumped down infront of them. I could feel it. Their strength their will. It was powerfull. Not enaugh to pose a threat to me but strong none the less. As i mentioned earlier i had the ability to use my will to subdue others. This strength had been growing in me. My father tried to teach me to use it correctly. I never did master the ability correctly and i was afraid what it might do when used. Not this night though. The rage for Wirt, the pain of Samuel, Nathaniel and Viki, the despair of my friend Tuc who greated us with oppen arms. No there was no more holding back for me. I raised my hand. The starway to the casstle was dirrectly infront of me. At that moment i yelled. Joy: BE GONE !!!! ( A cool breese swept through te plaza. It was the first time Joy had full control over his will and abilities. The rage that engfuled his hart gave him what he needed to take up control and let his stregnth loose on the enemy. His will cleared a dirrect path between him and the stairway to the casstle. Several hundred men fell to the ground uncounscious. The rest were left speechles. Joy put his hand down took out his trusted sword and yelled once more.) ATTACK ! ''It was at that moment when the others joined the fight. Today i know i could have simply done it to all of the soldiers present there that night but i was still learning and that was the extent of my will back then. Herkules, Stedvick, Lylia, Serenthia, Diana, Nathaniel, Samuel and Morgan all joined the fight. I charged directly through the opening i created and ran. I ran towards the castle. '(As he ran the soldiers still recovering from the shock could not trust their eyes anymore. They no longer saw a single man. They saw the devil himself running amongst them. The devil of atlantis. That would later become Joys nickname. Simply clothed with black pans and a brown oppen shirt. He was well built with muscles but did not have as many as Hercules. He was tall around 189 cm with black short hair. No visible scars. This was the devils form that night.)' I ran as fast i could. Each soldier that somehow shook the shock of my attack and managed to pick up a sword and get in my way i struck down instantly. There was no holding back for me. In a mater of seconds i reached the stairs and looked back on the battlefield to see if everyone is doing ok. I could sence them. That was a good sign. I looked and saw it. The complete and utter superiority of my crew against the elite of drums vanguard . Nathaniel and Samuel both turned into their respective DF forms and started attacking the soldiers in a bloodthirsty manner. Throwing them aside like they were nothing. There was no need for armor or swords they simply attacked and scared with their demonic apearance even the bravest man. Diana and Lylia. I was surprirsed yet again by their beuty and stregth. Acrobaticly jumping from one point to another. There were no moves without a purpouse. Always plannig ahead yet being completely focused on the present. Serenthia with her javelin never let anyone get too close to her and always kept a distance from her opponents. Lylia with her dagger and crosbow had a different style of fighting. She would always let her enemies get into her personal space. Take the enemy use him as a shield and fire the crosbow. Kill the enemy with the dagger and jumped to another point where she reloaded the crosbow and repeated the proces. She would use all of her body as a weapon . Feet head arms elbows knees. Every opening she had she used to the fullest. Hercules had managed to take out most of the soldiers. He didn‘t even see it necesary to transform and simply started bashng and pounding the enemies with his broad axe in one hand and a morning star in the other. His blows were devestating and always infused with his will so they made literaly creaters in the stone plaza. Morgan who kept the soldiers from retreeting down the middle was using two katanas. His mastery with them was astonishing. He rivaled my skills. His blows followed the soldiers everywhere through the air. Even if an enemy was not near him he got struck by a flying blow. Stedvick even though had no real military training he could still hold his own. He was extremely proficient in hand to hand combat and used bamboo sticks as his weapon of choice. I was proud and relieved. They didnt need my help. Neither one of them. Morgan eventualy made it to the survivng soldiers of Tau‘r. ''Morgan: Who is the commander ? Captain Barados: Well i guess i am now. The name is Baradoss and who are you stranger and why are you helping us ? '' ''Morgan: My name is morgan first mate of the ship Hermes. We are acting under the command of captain Joy Boy. Personal friend of king Tuc. We came here to liberate him from the gripps of these soldiers. '' ''Capatain Bardoss: Well Morgan me and my men owe you a debt of gratitude. Had it not been for your help we would have died. Morgan: No time for pleasantrees Bardoss. Can your men move ? '' ''Captain Bardoss: Well they are wounded but they will fight till they die! Morgan: That is not necessary. Lead your men directly Through the middle of the plaza . Retreat and take care of their wounds we will handl it here. I will provide cover. Stedvick !!!! Bardoss: We can‘t leave you. The protection of this country is in our hands. Morgan: This country will survive this night we will make sure of that but in the morning it will need its protectors once more. Do as i say! Trust me. Where is that damm fool?!!!! Stedvick !!!! Stedvick: What is it Morgan can‘t you see i am in the middle of something ? '' ''Morgan: Shut up and listen we need to protect these guys. I will make a path for them you cover their rear. Stedvick : Got it. Morgan: Now move ! ( Morgan did exactly that. He cretated a path for the soldiers to escape through he made sure there were no frontal attacks on them and Stedvick made sure there were no rear attacks. Finaly thy made it to the edge of the plaza where Captain Bardoss turned to them once more) ''Bardoss: I am forever in your debt.'' Category:Blog posts